strategoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Languages: Русский | English Wood Folk Units in Strategoria 'Gnome Workers' The druids have called these mythical creatures from the green hat clan to help them defend their sacred groves! The gnome is the primary worker unit that builds all the buildings and gathers resources. Damage: 3''' '('attack delay='''2000), Additional Damage against other workers: 2', ''against buildings: '''3 Sight: 10 (movement delay='200') Life: 40 Abilities: Can build different buildings and gather resources. 'Baguad'a The main role of the Baguada is to start the fight with the enemy. To do so, they throw spears at the enemy to force them to engage in battle. Damage:'' 3 (Range='6, '''attack delay='2000) Additional damage against Clerics, Ranged and Flying: '''2', damage against mythical creatures: '''-3. Sight: 9 (movement delay='200') Life: 35 'Gaeroa' In translation from Celtic, Gaeroa means spearman. Gaeroeas are one of the most inexpensive units in the game and are especially effective against cavalry and ranged units. Damage: 4'' (attack delay=2000)' ''Additional damage against heavy cavalry: 7,'' light cavalry:'' '''4, buildings: 1'','' damage against mythical creatures: '''-1. '''Sight: 9''' (movement delay='200') Life: 55 'Head Hurler' ' ' The Pagan Head Hurlers are warriors that were widely feared not only because of their barbaric appearance, but also because of their terrifying weapons – the chopped off heads of their enemies! '''Damage: 4 (Range'=6,' attack delay'=2000)' ''Additional damage against heavy infantry: 1'', ''light infantry and flying creatures: 2,'' ''damage against mythical creatures: '-1'. Sight: 9''' (movement delay='''200) Life: 35 'Woad Raider' ' ' One of the most common troop types, these warriors have covered their bodies in different patterns to earn the favor of their gods. Not only are these warriors fast and deadly, they also strike fear into the hearts of their opponents with thei appearance. Damage: 9'' (attack delay'=2000)' ''Additional damage against light infantry and siege weapons: 1''', ''buildings:' '2'.'' 'Sight:' 9''' (movement delay='200') Life: 55 'Hound of Culann' A legendary warrior that takes his roots in Irish folk tales. Hounds of Culann are hand picked warriors that are trained by druids for special battles. Preferring to fight with gigantic clubs, it is not unheard of that Hounds of Culann use their bare hands and even teeth in combat. Damage: '''10 (attack delay'=2000') ''Additional damage against light cavalry, buildings, heavy infantry: 2'', light infantry: 3'', mythical units, siege weapons: 4.' :::::::: Defence: 1 :::::::: Sight: 6 (movement delay='200') :::::::: Life: 90 :::::::: 'Celtic Chariot' ' ' This light cavalry unit consists of two steeds and two warriors, one of whom controls the direction of the horeses and another one, who is responsible for hurling heavy spears at the enemy. Damage: '''6 (Range'=5,' attack delay'=2000)' ''Additional damage against heavy infantry, clerics and flying creatures: 2''', ''workers:' '1', mythical creatures: '''-1.' '''Sight:' '10' (movement delay='150') Life: 50 'Warhounds' ' ' Specially trained dogs that know no mercy! The main tactic of this fearsome battle unit was to corner the opponent, drop him on the ground and make sure he stays there. Damage: 7'' (attack delay'=2000') ''Additional damage against light infantry, clerics: 1''', ''ranged units:' '''2, workers: '''5, heavy cavalry: '-1.' :::::::: Defence: 1 :::::::: Sight: 10 (movement delay='200') :::::::: Life: 60 :::::::: 'Warlord's bodyguard' The personal guard of the warlods - a heavy cavalry unit that consists of the strongest and most skilled warriors from the Celtic tribes. Armed with a longsword and shield, these troops are ready to fight for their lord until the very end. Damage: 10'' (attack delay'=2000') ''Additional damage against light infantry, siege weapons: 2''', ''buildings:' '''1, heavy infantry: '''3, mythical creatures: '-1.' :::::::: Defence: 2 :::::::: Sight: 7 (movement delay='150') :::::::: Life: 100 :::::::: 'Druid' The highest clerical cast in the celtic society, the druids prefered to life in holy groves that were situated in forests. Druids are especially good in a fight against mythological units due to their proficiency in pagan magic. Damage: 5'' (attack delay'=2000') ''Additional damage against light infantry: 1''', ''mythical creatures:' '9', buildings: '-2''. '''Sight: 10 (movement delay='230') Life: 45 Abilities: Ancient Druidic Chant -''' increases the damage of all allies in the radius of 8 cells by 10% for 10s. Does not stack. '' '''Windflaw -' Slows down a single unit by 50% for ''30s. 'Woodwose Living in the woods, far from civilization, the Woodwose responded to the Druid summonings to protect the lands from invaders. A mighty giant, the Woodwose stands well above most men and uses whole trees to eliminate threats to its lands. Damage: 13'' (range= '''2, '''attack delay'=2000') ''Additional damage against buildings: 5''', ''siege weapons:' '4', light infantry: '-2', heavy cavalry: '''-3'. :::::::: '''Defence: 1' :::::::: Sight:'' 6 ('movement delay=250') :::::::: '''Life: 65' Abilities: Wrath of the Forest -''' decreases movement of infantry for 1,5s on hit. '''Y Ddraig Goch One of the most ancient symbols of Britain, the Red Welsh Dragon (Y Ddraig Goch) is a formidable ally indeed, with mighty wings that can raise him well above his enemies and fire breath to make their demise swift and painless. Damage: 19'' (range= '''3, '''attack delay'=2200') ''Additional damage against buildings, workers, siege weapons: 2''','' heavy infantry: '''5, clerics: ''-6. :::::::: Defence: 1 :::::::: Sight:'' 16 '(movement delay=160') :::::::: '''Life: 200' Abilities: Fire Breath -''' ''the dragon breathes fire on a 2x2 field for 2s and inflicts 15 damage per second to all units in the area ignoring the armor.'' '''Avatar of Morrigan The avatar of the Celtic godess of war Morrigan, who is also known as the "Great Crow Lady", is one of the strongest units of the Woodfolk Faction. Very rarely is a mortal actually chosen worthy to be an avatar of Morrigan, but when it does happen, the enemies do not stand a chance against the mighty deity. Damage: ''27 (range= '''2, '''attack delay'=1050)' ''Additional damage against mythical creatures: 7''','' heavy infantry: '''5, clerics: ''-7. :::::::: Defence: 2 :::::::: Sight:'' 12 '(movement delay=120') :::::::: '''Life: 600' Abilities: Flight of the raven -'' the avatar teleports to a distance of up to 24 tiles'' Spear of War- ''the avatar throws the spear to a distance of up to 8 tiles, inflicting 600 damage to a single unit or 400 to a building.'' 'Siege Ram' Similiar to a house on wheels and decorated with bright battle-shields, the siege ram is a formidable threat to the buildings of the enemy. Damage: 2'' (attack delay'=2000') ''Additional damage against buildings: 27, siege weapons':' '''15. :::::::: '''Defence: 3 :::::::: Sight:'' 6 '(movement delay=270') :::::::: '''Life: 175' Abilities: Transport -''' ''Can be upgraded to transport infantry and workers'.'' '''Stonethrowing Machine The Celtic Tribes borrowed the idea for the giant siege machines from their enemies. The result was a mighty stonethrowing machine that can hurl giant rocks for very long distances, although accuracy is not its strongest side. Damage: 40'' (range='12, attack delay=12000') ''Additional damage against buildings: 10, heavy infantry':' '''2, '''siege weapons: '''5,' heavy cavalry, light cavalry: ''-5, light infantry='-2'. :::::::: Defence: 3 :::::::: Sight:'' 10 '(movement delay='''260) :::::::: Life: 50 Abilities: 'Scorched Earth -' The machine shoots jars of burning oil that set the land aflame in a radius of 4x4 tiles for 3s. The fire deals 5 damage per second and the effect can be stacked.